Ghirahim vs. Goro Akechi
WARNING: The following page provides spoilers for Skyward Sword and Persona 5. Late game spoilers. Only proceed if you either have finished each, or you don't care about spoilers for either game. '' Gorohim.png|SuperSaiyan2Link '' Wiz: Among the many fighting styles, there is always a peculiar personality behind each style. Whether it be steely courage, or extreme arrogance. Boomstick: Or even a massive case of an inferiority complex. Now, we've got, in one corner, the white-clad high schooler, wielding a blade, Goro Akechi. Wiz: And in the other corner, the white-clade Demon Prince Lord, wielding a blade, Ghirahim. Boomstick: We're here to analyze their skills, weapons, and armory, to see who could win, a death battle. Who do you think will win? Ghirahim Goro Akechi Ghirahim Wiz: Not everyone has the luxury of being a servant to evil. Some are born tools, or rather, weapons, to evil. Though, despite his status, he still proves to be a dangerous individual of his own. Boomstick: Of course, we're talking about the Demon Lord, Ghirahim. Wiz: Once upon a time, demons ruled over the surface world, all in search of the legendary Triforce. However, the ruler of those demons was imprisoned, though the vessel of the goddess was forced into a deep slumber to keep him trapped. Boomstick: Luckily, for the side of evil, that king's weapon had sentience, and thus, was able to act to free the Demon King. He's waited for the moment he could pluck the Godess' new vessel from the sky, so he could offer her up to the Demon King to restore him. Wiz: Unfortunately for him, a certain Sheikah member and a certain pointy-eared guy stood in his way. So, Ghirahim tangled with Link, putting monster after monster between him and Zelda. Boomstick: Of course, he wouldn't be on here if he couldn't fight himself. Weaponry *Demise's Sword **Sword **Dual Swords **Massive Sword *Knives *Magic *Demon Army Boomstick: He doesn't always use swords. Which probably leads to one of the most dangerous aspects of him. If his opponent gets too predictable, he'll catch someone's blade mid-swing, and, if his opponent can't pull the blade away fast enough, wrench it out of their grip. Wiz: Ghirahim creates various blades for combat. His go-to is a sabre, a curved dark blade. He features proficient swordplay with it, though he's seen deliberately holding himself back against Link. Boomstick: And, if that isn't enough, he can also bring out a second sword for some dual sword action! Wiz: When he takes off his gloves and shows off more of his splendor, that usually means he won't toy with you as much as before. That's when he pulls out the two swords. With the two, he becomes even more deadly in combat. He's seen using both swords to block attacks from more directions than with just one. Boomstick: On top of all of that, he can produce knives that magically fly through the air, and is capable of teleporting. Final Form *Steel Body **Impervious to attacks *Skyward Strike *One weak spot Wiz: When the going gets tough, Ghirahim has one more form up his sleeve. Boomstick: When he's done toying with his enemies, he loses the white flesh, and adopts a steel-y exterior. Wiz: With this flesh, he naturally resists any attack, only being pushed back by each blow. He's downright impervious in this stance! Boomstick: Almost. While he deflects most blows, if the jewel on his chest is struck, he becomes weakened. Too many hits, and he'll no longer be able to fight. Though, it was originally covered in steel. However, heavy enough blows shatter the covering, exposing his weakspot. Wiz: In this form, he wields a normal sword, and switches it out for a massive sword, which is as thick as his waist. Boomstick: Wow! I don't think I've seen a sword like that since Guts showed up! Wiz: It's a very heavy weapon, and can deal a hefty amount of damage! However, if slashed enough in quick succession, the blade will be split in two. However, Ghirahim can quickly restore it. Boomstick: Yeah, just gotta worry about someone splitting it apart! While it's split, he's left off balance enough for a counter. Wiz: With the normal sword, he's able to slice, block attacks, produce large amounts of flying daggers, and even produce a sword beam by raising his sword skyward, and then slicing. He also features teleportation power, as well as larger strings of dagger throws. He can also fire each dagger one by one, making it hard to defend against. Weaknesses *Pride *Arrogance *Gem on chest Wiz: Now, someone this powerful can't just keep his perfection hidden. Unfortunately, that's the policy Ghirahim follows. He loves showing off against his foes. Unfortunately, his showy nature has led to him making mistakes. Boomstick: He's commented on how he tried to limit himself to Link's level, but later notes that that was his only mistake. When the situation became dire and he needed to keep Link distracted, he took things more seriously. Wiz: Despite his new form, boasting sheer, metallic skin, he has a clear weakspot. With well aimed strikes, his opponent can deal damage to Ghirahim, even in this form. Though, he's often defending his weakspot, he can be knocked off balance and left vulnerable. Feats *Sword of the Demon King *Summoned tornado *Led ruler's army *Technically won in his goal Goro Akechi Wiz: Could you imagine what it feels like to be born thinking you're a cursed child? That your whole existence is a scandal? Boomstick: Born a bastard child of a corrupt politician and some woman, Goro Akechi was born thinking he was a mistake. And from that realization came a deep hatred for the man that had him born in this horrible position. Wiz: Unfortunately, the man responsible for his hate was already far too powerful. He felt lost, until he discovered the mysterious Cognitive World, where he awakened his Persona. With the realization of his new power, and with the new knowledge of the Cognitive World, he set out on a plan. Boomstick: He tried to live his life to look like the most prestigious person, just so people would notice him. In the process, he became one of Shido's, his father, right hand men. Under this, he's tasked with infiltrating the cognition of anyone Shido desires, and using his strange powers to enact a Mental Shutdown, effectively killing them. Wiz: To help in his plan, he infiltrated the Phantom Thieves and worked against them from the inside. Though, to do so, he had to adopt another Persona, a feat not known of by many persona users. Weaponry *Persona **Robin Hood **Loki *Laser Sabre *Ray Gun *Serrated Sword *Silenced Pistol Boomstick: With this new Persona, called Robin Hood, he was able to learn skills with a more blessed affinity, wielded a silenced pistol, and a freaking lightsaber! Wiz: While donning Robin Hood, he dons a white outfit, and stats more built for magical attacks. Robin Hood, in particular, wields blessed, cursed, and almighty magic. Boomstick: With Loki, Akechi dons a black outfit, and is built for more physical attacks, capable of boosting his own stats for high damage attacks. Unfortunately, some of his buffs result in him dropping his defenses. Wiz: With Loki, Akechi prioritizes harming his enemies over his well being. He can greatly increase the physical damage he does, while reducing his defense. While wielding Robin Hood, Akechi uses Kougan to deal heavy bless damage, Eigaon to deal heavy curse damage, Megaton Raid to deal heavy physical damage, and Megidolan to unleash a mighty explosion no one can resist. Boomstick: With Personas like that, is he even beatable? Weaknesses *Insanity *Debuffs self *Low Magic with Loki Wiz: Unfortunately, having a past like his, Akechi has not grown into a stable person. While he keeps stable for the most part, when the going gets tough, he begins to lose it. And when he loses it and dawns Loki, he gets sloppier in combat. He'll try to deal more damage, but leave himself more open to attacks. Feats *Top of class *Detective Prince *Found identity of Phantom Thieves Battle The camera opens on Masayoshi Shido's palace, the cognitive realm of Shido. [Goro Akechi], meanwhile, was looking down at the floor from his perch. He seemed to realize a certain group of Phantom Thieves had infiltrated, and were still in the Palace. They'd ruin everything, and he had to make sure he stopped them. For now, though, he had to wait for them to show up. Though, he may as well prepare himself. Goro Akechi: Long time no see... Hmph... I'm impressed that you managed to deceive me. It seems I underestimated your abilities. You truly are interesting... Quiet, yet possessing the courage and determination to take action. ???: Are you... rehearsing? Surprised, Akechi turned towards the source, finding a strange being where the sound came from. To his shock, he spied a ghastly white figure, boasting a red scarf, as well as a diamond design over his body. Akechi wouldn't know this, but this creature is Ghirahim. Goro Akechi: Who-What are you?! Ghirahim: I'm simply a weapon seeking out his master. I searched the world for malice comparable to him, and I thought I found it here. However, my search turned out fruitless. Goro Akechi: Malice comparable to...? He could scarcely understand just what Ghirahim was talking about. He was absolutely confused by this thing. He looked nothing like anything Shido would interact with. Was he a shadow of someone he spoke to? Goro Akechi: What do you mean you're simply a weapon? Ghirahim : Don't you know? I'm but a humble servant, a being that's dedicated his life to his lord. Of course, a weapon can only mean so much without its owner. I mean, you probably know what it's like to not have your lord order you, right? Goro Akechi: What? ...Are... are you trying to say I'm a weapon? Ghirahim: That is why you serve him, isn't it? You look like the kind of man that doesn't have a drive of his own, that seeks someone else for direction. Goro Akechi glared at Ghirahim, beginning to get annoyed with him. Goro Akechi: You... You need to disappear. If you're within this Palace, you've surely learned things you shouldn't have. Ghirahim chuckled. Ghirahim: Oh, I have learned a few... interesting things. Though, I don't think I have to worry about someone stopping me. He flashed Akechi a confidant glare. Ghirahim: No smart bunny would challenge the wolf. Ghirahim's red cloak suddenly faded away as he assumed a fight would begin. Goro Akechi, meanwhile, took up his sword, readying himself. Then, with a growl, he lunged at Ghirahim, blade first. FIGHT However, when his blade got close enough, Ghirahim stopped it with a finger, completely halting the attack. Akechi was shocked, but still pressed on, trying to push past Ghirahim's defenses. However, the demon held him steady. He was even smirking. Ghirahim: So predictable. Akechi tried to pull away, but Ghirahim kept his grip. Akechi felt the demon pull the sword, more and more towards himself. Eventually, Akechi's sword was pulled out of his hand, and into Ghirahim's. Ghirahim: Very interesting... Examining the sword briefly, Akechi just looked on, horrified. He picked up his gun, aimed, and fired. Ghirahim, however, teleported away just in time to avoid the shot. Akechi fired off a few more, and the demon teleported past each one, getting closer and closer, holding the sword threateningly. When Ghirahim got close enough, he attempted to slash Akechi, though the detective sidestepped the attack. The Ghirahim kept holding the sword out threateningly, but, after a few non-serious swings, each Akechi dodged, Ghirahim threw the sword at the student, he managed to pluck it out of the air and get his hand back on the handle. He turned the weapon back on Ghirahim, he stood there, waiting for the next swing. Akechi, however, held his sword, carefully considering how to approach the demon now. Ghirahim, meanwhile, got closer and closer, keeping his hand up. Akechi swung again, but Ghirahim caught the next swing, though Akechi was able to pull it away now. The two were separated, Ghirahim kept his hand up, and Akechi stood his ground, glaring daggers at the demon. He went for a feint, appearing to come at Ghirahim from one way, before striking the other way. Ghirahim was actually nicked by the blade. Realizing he actually struck the demon, Akechi swung in with another attack. He landed his next strike. He then sliced more and more, though eventually Ghirahim started weaving around the attacks, before jumping backwards. When he jumped backwards, a knife suddenly spawned near Ghirahim. It then flew towards Akechi, who narrowly dodged past the approaching projectile. After dodging, Akechi ran in close to Ghirahim, ready to attack again. He lunged at him, the blade sliding along his ribs and him jutting right past him, the Ghirahim kicked him away, getting his sword away from his body. Akechi turned around, holding his sword defensively as he stared down Ghirahim. The demon got closer and closer, again stretching his arm out, as if awaiting for an attack. The two shared a glare, Akechi's filled with anger, Ghirahim's filled with a demeaning air. Akechi swung again, though Ghirahim ducked past the swing. Akechi sliced, but Ghirahim side-stepped. Akechi thrusted at him, though his finger stopped the blade. Akechi's teeth grit tightly, but Ghirahim maintained that same demeaning look. Akechi yanked backwards, before plunging it past Ghirahim's defenses and striking him. Then, he swings again while he's behind his defenses. Ghirahim actually had his stance broken, leaving him completely open to a barrage. And so, Akechi greeted the opening with a barrage. Then, with a duck and a backstep, Ghirahim avoided the final strikes to his combo. Stepping back, Ghirahim realized this kid was going to need a... firmer hand to tend to. The demon stood back, and held up a hand, signaling for a stop in the action. Ghirahim: I stand corrected... you're no mere rabbit... Akechi held his sword defensively, as if waiting for the demon's next move. Ghirahim: Very well, I concede. By your decree, I shall flee this realm, my name forever tainted with this embarrassing loss. As he spoke, Ghirahim seemed to be acting as if he were in a play, overacting his distress in this moment. Akechi: Are you kidding? Ghirahim stopped his theatrics for a moment to turn his condescending gaze towards Akechi once more. Akechi: You sealed your fate the moment you stepped in here. And then... and then you had the nerve to challenge me. There can be no punishment less than your death. Ghirahim's lips curved in a cruel smile, as if Akechi just gave him permission to kick it up a notch. Ghirahim: Perfect! Ghirahim snapped his fingers. Then, suddenly, a saber appeared before him, levitating for a second before he gripped the handle and assumed a fighting stance. Suddenly, he teleported, and Akechi lost track of him. Though, he suddenly felt a presence above him. He stole a glance upwards, just in time to see Ghirahim coming down, blade first. He backstepped real quick, though he was nicked by the attack. Ghirahim yanked up his sword, and swung at Akechi, who backstepped again. Another swing came in, though Akechi blocked it this time. Ghirahim leapt backwards, and held his sword up defensively, ready for fighting. But Akechi wanted to make sure he had the advantage this time. He ran in, and swung at the demon, who blocked the incoming strike. He reared back and swung again, but Ghirahim blocked again. This'd repeat for quite a few times, Akechi striking and Ghirahim blocking. Eventually, he parried, and swung back, slicing Akechi and causing him to stumble back. Ghirahim lunged forwards, intent on slicing Akechi again. But Akechi dodges this time, narrowly avoiding Ghirahim's blade. Akechi, while dodging, swung towards Ghirahim, striking his side. Akechi swung again, driving the demon backwards. Another swing came from the detective, but he blocked the incoming strike. More and more swings came in, and Akechi was repeatedly forced to block. The frequency of Ghirahim's strikes made it impossible for Akechi to attempt and counter attack. So, he decided that he'd need to tap into some other force to contend with the demon. He retreated and grabbed the side of his red mask. Then, with a painful jerk to one side, and a figure appears behind him. It was white and muscular, boasting gold-colored highlights, blue shoulder capes, and a bow-shaped weapon. Goro Akechi just summoned up Robin Hood! Ghirahim was surprised by the sudden appearance of this creature. Was it associated with the boy's sword? He knew of Fi, he himself was also associated with a sword. But this new being was nothing like either of them. Akechi: Kill him... Persona! Ghirahim saw a blink of bright blue spark up. Then, it expanded, unleashing a powerful explosion. Ghirahim was struck by the Almighty power of a Megidola, and sent flying back! He touched down feet first, still sliding back from the force of the blow. Ghirahim was surprised, not expecting this kind of power from this random kid. Spying Ghirahim's confusion, a grin grew on Akechi's face. Akechi: What's wrong? Thought I was some nobody, didn't you? Oh, I can only imagine what thoughts are running through your head now... Ghirahim quickly regained his composure, not willing to let himself be outshone by this kid. Ghirahim: My only thought is that I now have to clean the blood of two off my blade. Akechi grit his teeth, realizing he'd still have to struggle against him. Then, he rushed towards the demon, his Persona following close behind him. He slashed again, Ghirahim blocking the blow. While they were blocking, Robin Hood prepared a bless spell, striking Ghirahim with a Kougaon. Ghirahim was stunned by the blessing strike, allowing Akechi to rear back and slash back at the demon. Ghirahim retreated, keeping his distance from the detective and his Persona. But, Robin Hood flew in close, intent on striking the demon. However, Ghirahim dodged a swing from the Persona's bow-like weapon, and slashed across the creature's chest. Akechi reared back, stumbling from the attack on the Persona. Upon noticing that, Ghirahim grinned. He attempted another swing, but the Persona flew back, flying around behind Akechi. Ghirahim charged towards the detective, though Akechi again drew his blade defensively. THe two clashed blades, Ghirahim stopping the attack. Suddenly, Robin Hood lashed out with a Megaton Raid, hitting the demon with great force. He was sent flying backwards again, and Akechi was able to jump in and slash upwards, running his blade up his torso and nipping his chin. He grunted in pain and leapt backwards, evading another attack. Ghirahim was starting to just get more and more upset. He was letting himself lose to this brat?! He leapt up, and onto one of the overhead rafters, evading a gunshot from Akechi. He glared up. Akechi: Get down, coward! Ghirahim: Oh, don't worry boy, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Ghirahim's sword disappeared as he stood before him, looking down on him with a similarly smug grin. Though, there's some menace to his grin. Ghirahim: Just remember! You're in for the long haul! I'm through toying with you! So know that when you're on the ground, too weak to move, remember that this is all on you! Ghirahim held his arms outwards. Then, with a glimmer of light, his gloves disappeared, exposing blackened skin beneath it. His body now also bore black lines. His smug grin was lifted such that sadism was present in his demeanor. Then, with a snap of his fingers, two swords suddenly spawned in his hands. Then, he leapt into the air, stretching his swords downwards, and driving down towards Akechi, who was stunned by Ghirahim's transformation. Then, when he realized Ghirahim was coming down at him, he leapt to the side, avoiding a powerful stab from above. After touching down, Ghirahim pulled out his swords, just in time to block another slash from the boy. Unfortunate for Akechi, for the demon was able to parry the blow, knocking him off balance. Robin Hood tried to swipe at Ghirahim, but he was able to block that blow too, thanks to his second sword. After successfully stopping the attack, Ghirahim got through Akechi's defenses and slashed at his chest. With his second sword, he was able to follow up that hit with an attempted stab forwards, though Akechi was able to sidestep the incoming attack. At this point, he was able to swipe at Ghirahim's face, but the demon was able to duck under the blade. Using the momentum of his dodge, Ghirahim spun below Akechi, and swiped at the student, harming him and causing him to step back, clutching at the wound. Ghirahim then stood back at full height, held the slicing sword up to his face, and ran his tongue over it, slurping up any stains upon the weapon, an action that made Akechi shiver with disgust. All the while, Ghirahim marched towards Akechi, holding his swords threateningly in front of him. Ghirahim, meanwhile, held his sword in front of him, glaring at the creature. Unfortunately, he couldn't help but let a twinge of fear show in his glare. The demon felt his already risen cheek rise higher at seeing his fear. He lunged forwards, and slashed again, forcing Akechi to bring up his sword and block. However, with Ghirahim's other sword, he swiped again. Akechi tried to angle his sword in order to block the second strike, but he wasn't fast enough. Another slice ran across his stomach! Akechi stumbled back, before sending out Robin Hood. The Persona hit Ghirahim with a debilitate, lowering his physical ability, making him more susceptible to attacks, and making him slower. This allowed Akechi to leap away from another attack from Ghirahim. He was even able to sneak in a few slashes of his own while Ghirahim couldn't respond fast enough, though even weakened he was still scary. Ghirahim attempted to stab at Akechi, but his Persona came down and blocked the attack, able to shove Ghirahim off balance. This allowed the prodigy to run in and slash across Ghirahim. He swiped again, managing another slash. He was about to go for another one, but Ghirahim swung his sword again, hitting Akechi with the butt of the sword and knocking him down. The force of the hit caused the sword to clatter to the ground. Akechi was about to get up and rush for the sword, but Ghirahim placed a foot in between his shoulders, pushing him down with just enough force to keep him prone. At the same time, he hooked Akechi's sword with his own blade, and lifted it up. He stabbed one of his swords into the wooden floor, and grabbed Akechi's sword in his own hand. Ghirahim: Having felt this blade myself, I can say there's nothing special about this... A weapon says a lot about the wielder. Take me, a weapon of decisive ends, a weapon designed to instill fear and horror into those that look upon it, a weapon that orders submission post haste. And here... here I see a simple weapon made to look all flashy and important, when in fact... Ghirahim clenched his hand harder and harder. Akechi could then hear the sound of his weapon shattering. Pieces of it fell to the ground next to him, and Akechi could practically feel Ghirahim's grinning face burn into him. Ghirahim: ...It isn't worth the blood, sweat, and tears put into it. He reached for the sword he stabbed into the ground, before plucking it. Ghirahim: I've felled many great men. And you're neither great nor a man. Akechi felt horror fill his soul. That, and the familiar, horrible feeling of worthlessness that's chased him for most of his life. As he felt hopelessness take his body, Ghirahim raised his sword, lifting it over Akechi's neck. But then... A powerful rush of wind originated around Akechi, tossing Ghirahim away and off of Akechi. He managed to land on his feet, merely moved by the winds. He looked towards Akechi, a moment of surprise crossing his face. For, in a moment, that boy went from wearing white clothes, to wearing black. He now wore a very evil looking outfit, black with blue stripes, a sharper, more sinister looking mask, and a very sinister looking cloak behind him. Akechi: You know the thing about swords? They can be replaced. He reached to his side, then pulled forth a serated blade. Akechi: After all, what idiot would rely on one weapon to last them their whole career?! Akechi turned towards the demon, who was finally standing back upright. However, instead of any fear in the demon, there seemed to be the same demeaning smile. Akechi: Amazing. You look at me, and you still look so smug. Who do you think you are? Akechi looked at Ghirahim with a malicious smile on his face. He made it clear from his expression that he wanted that monster dead more than anything else. Akechi: DIE ALREADY! Suddenly, another Persona appeared behind Akechi. Ghirahim mentally noted how this creature is unlike the old one. Behind Akechi was a malevolent, lanky creature, wearing a black and white outfit, and wielding a fairly large sword, though he seemed more content to stand on the hilt of it. Something about the combination of colors on this thing, in addition to the horns and the long strands of hair convinced Ghirahim this was truly a demon who could take seriously. However, Akechi wouldn't let it be just another cool fight for the demon. He had the power to drive men psychotic, so he decided to use that power again. On himself. Ghirahim witnessed the detective lose any sense of self control. Instead, that was replaced with sheer, bloody spite. With a petrifying grin (petrifying to any mere mortal), Akechi lunged towards the demon, holding his sword out threateningly. Ghirahim, meanwhile, stood at the ready, excited to see just what this brat could do now. Akechi, with reckless abandon, lunged towards Ghirahim. He began with a quick slash at the demon, who narrowly avoided the slash. Akechi slashed again, Ghirahim blocking this time. Though, while he blocked that attack, he couldn't stop the sudden punch from the other fist, knocking him back. While Ghirahim was stumbling back, Akechi swung horizontally, nicking the demon's cheek. Akechi readied another swing, but Ghirahim swung up one of his sword, parrying the attack. Ghirahim then tried to riposte, slicing across Akechi's abdomen. Ghirahim attempted to follow that up with another strike, but Akechi swung up his sword, blocking the strike. The two locked blades, before pushing, flicking against each other and throwing them both back away from each other. The two of them were left in a stand off, both glaring at each other, each bearing a crazed look in their eyes, each bearing a demented smile, though Ghirahim wants to put Akechi in his place, while Akechi just wants Ghirahim dead. Akechi was the first one to move, zooming at Ghirahim, just in time for him to pull up both swords to block against the incoming blow. He was able to push Akechi away, though as he flew back, Loki spawned before Ghirahim, readying an attack. Loki reared back his sword, and swung down, striking Ghirahim with a painful strike of Negative Pile. Ghirahim skidded back, pained by the strike and clutching at his chest. He was left panting, pained by the strike. Akechi takes up his serrated sword, and ran towards the reeling Ghirahim. The demon was still trying to recover, but he saw that black-masked student approaching him. Akechi leapt up, intent on slamming his sword down on him. However, a black miasma arose around Ghirahim, blotting him from view. Akechi's descent was halted at the feeling of a pair of fingers wrapping around his throat. He brought up a hand, gripping the wrist and keeping himself lifted to avoid choking. However, to his surprise, the arm the hand belonged to seemed to be made of steel. Ghirahim: You have some nerve, thinking you stand a chance now that you have some kind of clothing change... Suddenly, the projection of a floor, the tiles bearing a diamond pattern, formed. Then, next thing Akechi knew, he and Ghirahim are being lifted up into the air. Then, Ghirahim began stepping out of the aura. Now, Akechi was able to see Ghirahim's new form. He had black skin with silver-y highlights. Strangely, Ghirahim's skin had this metallic shine to it. Ghirahim kept marching forwards, hanging Akechi up by the throat and slowly walking over to the edge of the rising platform. Ghirahim: When will you learn... You can't face the gaze of the king of demons, let alone his blade. The only reason you live now is so you can take your failure with you as you plummet to your death. Ghirahim got closer and closer to the edge, and Akechi, even in his crazed state, realized the sure death that'd come to him if he couldn't free himself. He reached his sword up, and tried to smash it against Ghirahim's face, but his skin simply deflected the blade like he were wearing thick armor. He then began kicking his legs, aiming for the demon's ribs, only to realize those too were covered in armor-like skin. Meanwhile, his other hand was trying to pry Ghirahim's fingers from his throat, hopeful he'd escape. For lack of a better term, the demon seemed to have an iron-clad grip. Then, Loki flew up behind Akechi, lingering behind him for a moment before ramming towards the demon. Ghirahim was knocked backwards, not through harm but rather through the force of the blow. Thankfully, in addition to driving him back, Akechi was knocked out of his grip. He then charged towards Ghirahim, more out of anger than strategy. Though, on the way, he tried to think about how to destroy this armored fiend. How do you break the unbreakable? Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Somebody495